Électrochoc
by yashiro-san
Summary: TRADUCTION, Annoncer à l'avance que tu allais me voler ? Sais-tu combien de personnes j'ai dû assommer pour pouvoir monter jusqu'ici ? Shinichi ne comprend vraiment pas comment fonctionne l'esprit de KID. / ShinKai, oneshot, complet/


Titre original : Electroshock

Auteur : Luna Darkside

Traductrice : yashiro-san

Genre : Romance/humour

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Détective Conan et Magic Kaito ainsi que leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Gosho Aoyama. L'histoire appartient à Luna Darkside.

* * *

Shinichi s'élança dans les escaliers, haletant alors qu'il poussait la barre ouvrant la porte du toit. Un souffle de vent glacial balaya son visage, le refroidissant instantanément, mais son sang bouillonnait bien trop pour qu'il puisse même s'en rendre compte.

''KID !'' Cria-t-il sur le toit désert, enfin, désert à l'exception du spectre blanc perché sur le rebord du toit.

Le voleur fantôme se retourna, sautant élégamment du bord avant de s'en éloigner. ''Oh, tantei-kun,'' salua-t-il joyeusement, Shinichi, toujours haletant, lui lança un regard noir.

''Qu'est-ce qui _ne va pas_ chez toi ?'' Cria-t-il en se dirigeant vers le magicien.

KID inclina la tête si innocemment que Shinichi en serra tellement la mâchoire qu'il en fit grincer ses dents de protestation. ''De quoi _peux-tu_ bien parler ?'' Demanda-t-il innocemment, écartant les bras en un geste que Shinichi aurait surement du interpréter comme inoffensif, mais qui, au contraire, l'irrita profondément.

''Tu _sais_ de quoi je parle,'' rétorqua Shinichi. ''Tu as annoncé à l'avance que tu allais _me_ voler ? Sais-tu combien de personnes il a fallu assommer avant d'arriver ici ? Dix-sept. Et c'est sans compter les cinq escortes de police que j'ai dû semer pour venir au cambriolage.'' Là-dessus, il laissa échapper un long soupir en balayant sa frange de son front avec lassitude.

''Hum.'' Fit KID en s'appuyant sur une jambe avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, pensif. ''Ce n'était pas vraiment mon intention, pour être honnête.''

''Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ?'' Interrompit brusquement Shinichi. ''Je ne comprends pas comment fonctionne ton esprit, KID. Je ne comprends vraiment pas.''

A ces mots, quelque chose brilla dans les yeux de KID, autre chose que son monocle. ''Oh, vraiment ?''

''Oui, vraiment.'' Soupira Shinichi avec une grimace en s'arrêtant devant le voleur. De près, les yeux de KID étaient d'un merveilleux indigo, étincelants tel deux saphirs au clair de lune. ''Alors, si ça ne te dérange pas, pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as ressentit le besoin de faire ça ?''

KID rit avec un souffle, le rendant difficile à interprêter. ''Pourquoi ? Tu es le détective. Tu devrais être capable de comprendre.''

Avec un ricanement, Shinichi roula des yeux. ''Je viens d'admettre que je ne sais pas comment déduire ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête. Je préfèrerai que tu me donnes des faits.''

''Des faits ?'' Fit KID tandis qu'une dangereuse étincelle passait dans son regard, une étincelle qui aurait dû avertir Shinichi mais qu'il réussit à rater.

''Des faits ça serait bien, oui.''

''D'accord.'' A cela, le sourire de KID se fit à la fois lumineux et incroyablement énervant. ''Fait numéro un : je veux te « voler ». Je veux t'éloigner des gens, je veux te garder.''

''Tu rends toujours tes cibles'', corrigea Shinichi avant qu'il ne comprenne pleinement ce que KID voulait dire. Ses sourcils se dressèrent alors sur son front. ''Attends, tu veux dire…''

''Allons, allons, tantei-kun, c'est impoli de couper la parole,'' réprimanda KID en agitant une main devant lui.

''Allons, allons, KID, c'est impoli de voler,'' répliqua Shinichi, mais il laissa faire malgré tout, invitant KID à poursuivre.

''Fait numéro deux : j'attends seul sur le toit après chaque hold-up. Je veux te voir seul. Je n'aime pas partager ton attention.''

Shinichi resta bouche bée, et ce même s'il restait silencieux et s'empêchait de commenter. Mais malgré tout, le phrasé de KID n'était-il pas un peu…maladroit ? Il donnait l'impression qu'il essayait de _monopoliser_ Shinichi, comme une sorte d'amant jaloux…

''Fait numéro trois : je te fais assez confiance pour parler avec toi comme ça, nous discutons. Des discutions qui _signifient_ quelque chose pour moi.''

Des discutions significatives. Hé bien, Shinichi devait admettre que KID avait raison. Il trouvait aussi leurs conversations plutôt intéressantes, et elles faisaient d'ailleurs parties des raisons pour lesquelles il assistait aux cambriolages, mais d'un autre côté…

''Et fait numéro quatre.'' Sourit KID d'une expression étrangement douce et presque déplacée, juxtaposée à son monocle et ses vêtements typiques de KID. Shinichi n'avait jamais vu autre chose que ses ricanements et ses petits sourires sardoniques, jamais il n'avait vu cette étrange et douce courbe des lèvres sur son visage. Quelque chose à presque _fondu_ en lui, si c'était possible, en voyant cette expression inattendue sur le visage du voleur fantôme.

Il était tellement déconcerté par cet étrange évènement (parce que sérieusement, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?) qu'il rata presque les prochains mots du KID.

''Je voulais vraiment faire ça.''

Avant que Shinichi ne puisse demander ce que ça voulait dire exactement, des mains gantées se pressèrent sur ses joues, le tirant en avant, le rapprochant encore plus de KID. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. ''Hé-''

Toutes les autres protestations qu'il aurait pu imaginer disparurent quand il _goûta_ soudainement à KID, ses lèvres bougeant légèrement contre les siennes, sa langue aussi fine qu'une plume entrant dans sa bouche. C'était ridicule. Et fou. (Et vraiment, vraiment parfait, mais non, non, non, Shinichi _n'allait pas_ continuer sur cette pensée).

Qui plus est (le baiser, le fait que les lèvres de KID se posaient chaudement sur les siennes, le fait qu'il puisse sentir le pouls de KID à travers ses doigts, _et tout le reste_), était plus que suffisant à figer son esprit et encrer ses pieds au toit.

KID finit par reculer avec un rougissement inhabituel, puis salua Shinichi avec un air enfantin. ''Penses-y, _Shinichi_,'' dit-il en ouvrant son deltaplane et s'éloignant du toit, laissant un Shinichi pétrifié.

Soudainement frigorifié et semblant avoir été électrocuté, Shinichi resta planté là, la brise nocturne le parcourant tout entier et le souvenir de KID s'attardant sur ses lèvres.

Distraitement, il leva une main pour la passer sur ses lèvres, déglutissant difficilement et regardant KID avec ce qu'il savait être une expression stupide.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment fonctionnait l'esprit de KID.

* * *

''Les suspects sont ?'' Demanda Shinichi à Takagi alors qu'il suivait l'agent de police dans le restaurant. Des clients effrayés s'amassaient autour de la scène, chuchotant frénétiquement entre eux. Shinichi offrit un sourire rassurant à quiconque réussit à établir un contact visuel avec lui.

''Ces trois là.'' Fit Takagi en indiquant d'un signe de tête trois personnes sur le côté, entourées d'autres agents et semblant plutôt mécontentes.

Shinichi examina leur visage – deux femmes à lunettes et un homme volumineux – et acquiesça. ''D'accord. Je leur parlerai dans un instant.'' Dit-il en enfilant une paire de gants, qu'il avait depuis longtemps pris l'habitude d'emmener avec lui. ''Des témoins ?''

''Oui.'' Répondit Takagi en indiquant un coin de la scène de crime, où se trouvaient une jolie fille brune et un homme aux cheveux en désordre, tous deux du même âge. La jeune fille avait l'air extrêmement mal à l'aise et l'homme avait l'air… étrangement familier, pour être tout à fait honnête. Shinichi plissa des yeux dans sa direction, perplexe.

''Ces deux là étaient assis à la table la plus proche. Ils s'appellent Nakamori Aoko et Kuroba Kaito.''

''Puis-je les interroger en premier ?'' Demanda Shinichi, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'homme, Kuroba, c'est ça ?

Surpris, Takagi réussi à baragouiner un :''Euh…oui, je suppose que oui… ?'' alors que Shinichi le dépassait en se dirigeant droit sur l'homme.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, il lui apparu de plus en plus clairement pourquoi Kuroba lui semblait si familier.

''_KID_'', siffla-t-il une fois suffisamment proche, et Kuroba sourit, _ce putain de sourire_.

''Salut, tantei-kun,'' murmura-t-il en retour, et Shinichi lui jeta un regard noir.

A ses côtés, la brune cligna des yeux, clairement confuse. ''Kaito ?'' S'enquit-elle, passant de Shinichi à Kuroba avec une perplexité croissante. ''Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ?''

Kaito annonça alors d'une voix forte : ''Non, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré auparavant. Mais j'aurais vraiment aimé que ça soit le cas.'' Puis, il tendit la main et une rose rouge foncée y apparue avec une bouffée de fumée rose vif.''Kuroba Kaito, magicien amateur.''

Avec hésitation, Shinichi prit la rose. Il devait tout de même admettre que la qualité de celle-ci était plutôt impressionnante. ''Kudo Shinichi, consultant spécial auprès de la police métropolitaine de Tokyo.'' Il s'interrompit, plissant les yeux avant de tendre la main à son tour. ''C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.''

Le sourire de Kuroba grandit de plusieurs mètres alors qu'il acceptait la main de Shinichi. ''Oh non, tout le plaisir est pour moi.'' Puis, sans avertissement, il porta la main de Shinichi à ses lèvres, y laissant un baiser qui avait duré plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait dû, laissant à Shinichi cet étrange sentiment d'électrochoc dans les veines.

Il ne comprenait _vraiment _pas comment fonctionnait l'esprit de KID.


End file.
